Game Options
Game options Number of players Select how many players will play the game Map To spice things up, you can play on various maps, each having its own configuration of regions and zones. Conquer Club has 100s of maps, go here to check them out. Game Type In a standard game each player fends for himself and there is only one winner. In a terminator game you get points for the players that you eliminate. When players are auto-kicked in a terminator game their troops remain on the map, and you can still get points (and spoils) from them if you eliminate the deadbeat before the game is over (otherwise their points are awarded to the game winner). However if a players troops are eliminated from the map by a non-player (for example, via killer neutral), then no points will be awarded for that player's elimination. In an assassin game each player is assigned a secret target, designated in-game with crosshairs Assassin Target next to the username. You win the game if your target is killed - whether it be by you or another player! When a player is auto-kicked in an assassin game, the game continues and whomever had the deadbeat now has to kill the deadbeat's target. 'Polymorphic' '''games allow players to control more than 1 army. Play alternates between the different armies. This involves more complex gameplay decisions and can allow for games involving less luck, particularly compared to Standard 1v1 Games. To play a '''team game, try doubles, triples and quadruples. Teammates are determined by the sequence of players, for example the first two players and second two players make up two teams in a doubles game. In team games, you can deploy on your teammate's regions and reinforce to your teammate's adjacent regions (but not through them). The score is calculated per team. When a player is auto-kicked in a team game, the first surviving teammate inherits the troops and spoils. In team games, zone bonuses must be held by a single player to have effect. Initial Troops With automatic initial troops, each region is initially populated with 3 troops. With manual initial troops, each region is initially populated with 1 troop and during the first round of the game players deploy the rest wherever they see fit. During this first round, you cannot see your opponents' deployments and all players can play simultaneously. When players miss the first round their armies are automatically deployed evenly. Play order In a sequential game player 1 is first, then player 2, then player 3, etc. Sequential games are slower but straightforward. When playing a sequential game with teams the order is staggered, alternating between teams. In a freestyle game it doesn't matter in which order players take their turns. Players can even play simultaneously! After the last player takes his turn, a new round begins immediately. To keep things fair, the last player (or team) to end their turn in each round is blocked from taking a second back-to-back turn and must wait until either an opponent begins their turn or half of the round passes. Spoils Escalating sets are worth 4,6,8,10,12,15,20... (i.e. the first set of spoils turned in by any player is worth 4 troops, the second set is worth 6, etc.) When the value reaches 100, it begins to escalate even more rapidly via the sequence 100,110,125,145,170... Flat Rate sets are worth 4 for red, 6 for green, 8 for blue and 10 for mixed. Nuclear sets are not worth any troops. Instead, each region in the set is nuked to a single neutral troop (even if you own it!). Zombie sets work in a similar way to Nuclear, with each region in the set being zombified to being neutral (but not changed in size). See a full explanation and strategy tips for Spoils in our Official Spoils Guide. Reinforcements With Chained reinforcements, you can reinforce once and from a region connected by regions you own. With Adjacent reinforcements','' '''you can reinforce once and only from a direct neighbour. This requires you to plan your deployment and advances more carefully. With Parachute reinforcements', you can reinforce once from any territory you own to any other territory you own. This can give you the element of surprise if used wisely! '''With Unlimited reinforcements, you can reinforce as many times as you like from regions connected by regions you own. This makes the game easier and more flexible. With No reinforcements, you cannot reinforce at all. Special Gameplay: Fog of War The fog of war masks enemy positions that are not adjacent to your forces (or your team's forces). It also masks region and zone names in the log. Special Gameplay: Trench Warfare With trench warfare you can only assault from regions held continuously since the start of your turn. If you conquer a region (or re-conquer a region) you cannot assault further from that region during the same turn. The one exception being 'killer neutrals' from which you may continue assaulting. The game no longer involves steamrolling across the board. Instead you gradually advance your front! Round Limit With round limits, the game will automatically finish at the end of the specified round. The winner will be the surviving player with the most troops. If there is a tie, it will be broken based on the most regions. If there is still a tie, the winner is selected based on join order. When playing a round limited game with teams, the winning team will be based on combined teamwide troop count. This option is great for avoiding stalemates and can add some spice to the game as the deadline approaches! Round Length Most games on Conquer Club are casual games with 24 hour rounds. We also have speed games with round lengths ranging from 5 minutes to 1 minute. These real-time games automatically refresh and an extra 2.5 minutes is added to the round length when someone is eliminated. Such games are listed under the "Speed Games" section of "Join A Game" until it fills up. If a player logouts or their session is idle for more than 15 minutes they will be automatically dropped from any waiting speed games. Private Games To play with a select group of people, the game creator may specify a private password and pass it out as desired. Such a game is listed under the "Private Games" section of "Join A Game" until either it fills up or 30 days have passed, at which point it will be deleted automatically. Tournament Games These are games belonging to a community-run or system-run tournament. They are created by members with special tournament game privileges, or by the Conquer Club system itself. Such a game is listed under the "Tournament Games" section of "Join A Game" until either it fills up or 15 days have passed, at which point it will be deleted automatically. To participate in a tournament, go to the Join A Tournament page. To read all the rules and procedures for tournaments or for assistance in starting your own, please consult the Conquer Club Tournament Handbook.